What the heart wants
by LunarLotis
Summary: Why is it that when we stop looking for something that is when we find it? The story is about Christine finding what she stop looking for. Donatello/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: M for later chapters **

**Pairing: Donatello/OC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT but I do like to play with them 3**

**Background music: I cross my heart by George Strait **

**Push and pull.**

**In and out.**

**Pain and pleasure.**

**In and out.**

**Warm and wet.**

**In and out.**

**So close…**

**In and out.**

**Kiss and suck.**

**In and out...**

**Touch and caress.**

**In and out.**

**Hello--my name is Donatello. If you don't know it and can't figure it out, I'm on my honeymoon. It's boggles the mind to think that in all the worlds and places I've been to that the love of my life--who I thought I'd never have--would be in my arms right now. I'm making love to the woman that I would give up my life for, would walk all the way to hell and back for...everything...just for her. **

**Let me tell you a story.**

I'm trying to make this story like it came out of the Tales of the TMNT comics LOL so pleases do give all the C+C you can give me if you think I need it XD. The rest of the ch will be alot longer and I'll have it up tomorrow! But if you don't like reading about Turtles and Humans having sex please don't read this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: M for later chapters

Pairing: Donatello/OC

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT but I do like to play with them 3

Background music: For the LOVE of God by Steve Vai

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"What were we put on this earth for?"

" Was it to never see the light of day; to only come out at night to chase away the darkness from the ones that would call us monsters?"

"I'm tired of the dark and the cold that comes with it."

"I've got to get out of here…NOW!"

Running out of my laboratory not really watching where I was going, I ran right into a big green wall. Looking up from were I was sprawled on the floor , the green wall materialized into a recognizable form.

"Hi, Raph," I said sheepishly.

"Hello, Donny-boy; and just where are you going so fast ?" Raph asked.

" Nowhere," I replied, looking away from him.

"Well, you're going no where awfully fast, ain't you?" Raph smirked at me.

"OK--I was going out. Do you have a problem with that?" I said a bit heatedly, getting up from the floor.

He looked at me, wide eyed and laughed at me saying, "And just what crawled up your shell?"

"I guess some of you has finally rubbed off on me, and I just had the need to get out of here," I smirked right back at him.

"That's just find with me and I can understand that, but just don't let Leo see you going out. It's daylight topside, you know," said Raphael.

Looking over at Leo sitting on the couch with Mikey watching the movie Hellboy, Donnie overheard Mikey saying something about why he can't get a hot girl like that?

" I'm going to need a plan," I said to Raph.

He look at me with a big grin.

"Just say you're going to April's," he suggested, walking away from me.

"OK; I can do that, " I thought to myself. " I'll just walk over there and look Leo right in the eyes and I'll say…I can't do it."

I made my way back to my room.

"What am I going to do now?" I bemoaned to myself, crashing onto my bed. "I don't want to work on my gadgets and I don't want to start on something new."

Looking around my room at all the things I could do, my eyes fall on a little bit of red sticking out from under a stack of papers on the desk. I got up and made my way to the desk, moving the papers away. There was the old book I'd found in the sewers when I was walking home from the junkyard. The book was of poems. I hadn't read a good poem in a long time. Perhaps, I could take this up to read on the roof of April's. I flipped through the pages as I walked out of my room, running in to a smaller green wall.

"Awwww--would you watch where you're going, Donatello?!" said Venus from the floor, rubbing her poor hurting head.

"Sorry about that Venus--,here let me help you up," I said sheepishly, helping her up from the floor.

"You're forgiven, but pay more attention next time," she said with a smile. "So what are you up to beside not watching where your going ?"

" I was going to go and find a nice place to read this book I found."

" OK--have fun with that," she said going to see what Mikey and Leo was watching.

Getting my bag of tricks and putting the book in it, I grabbed my staff and started to head for the door calling out, "I'm going to April's."

"Why? Did she call for something?" Leo asked.

"No; I just wanted go read my book at her place."

Leo asked, "Why can't you read it here?'

"Just don't feel like it, so see you later," I answered before quickly leaving.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was a nice warm day and there were no clouds to be seen; the perfect day for a turtle to get some much needed sun. Sitting in the corner of the roof after saying hello to April and telling her what he was going to do, he started to read his book in peace. He begin reading the Nymph's Reply to the Shepherd by Sir Walter Raleigh, finding it to be very cute but a bet silly for him. There is No Greater Wonder by Robert Louis Stevenson-- now that was a good one he thought, if only that was true for he had no one to think about other then someone who was not his. Then the poem If Thou Must Love Me by Elizabeth Barrett Browning was good but depressing to say the least. So maybe the book was not the best thing to read as he put it aside and laid out on his stomach to get all the sun he could get.

Listening to all the sounds of the city going on around him and wishing it was less noisy he heard a boom and a bag of trashcans. The sound of cats meowing made him think it was just some cats fighting over what they found in the garbage. Then he heard people talking loud and a woman's screams. Running over to edge to see what's going on in the ally, he saw two Purple Dragons harassing a woman. One was holding her down, the other was trying to take off her pants. She was trying her best to push them off, but then the one holding her punch in the face knocking her out cold.

Jumping off the edge and going down the fire escape, Donny bulldozed right in to the Purple Dragon on top of her, knocking him off. Turing around to get ready for the next bad guy, Donny only saw the back of him as he ran away.

"Well--that was easy," he thought to himself, going over to check on the girl; she was not so good.

She was a mess; blood was coming from her nose and her left eye was starting to turn blue. Her shirt was tore along with her pants. Donatello checked to see if she was breathing and for broken bones; yet, with her tops of her breasts showing it made him feel very uncomfortable to check her there. From what he could tell right off, she was just knocked out. Looking around to look for her purse to see if he could find a ID, he couldn't find one. He really didn't want to put his hands in her pants' pockets…he could get April to do that. He picked her up, suddenly realizing that April wasn't home.

" Oh, great! Leo is just going to love this…" he muttered as he began to carry her back to his sewer home.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

So what do you think so far ^_^


End file.
